A Professor and a Champion
by ekruis30
Summary: Wendy Sparks was eight years old when her friend, Farren, left to become a pokemon trainer. Unable to follow after her, and unable to make her stay, Wendy spends the two years doubting their friendship. Was it all just a lie? When Wendy turns ten she'll set out to find the answers to questions she's been asking herself for years - and some she never asked the question for.


Wendy Sparks was the only child of Evan Sparks, a retired pokemon trainer that worked with Professor Rowan as his assistant. Her mother, Sarah Sparks, was a pokemon doctor and ran a small clinic from their home on the outskirts of Sandgem Town. Wendy's life was a simple and peaceful one. The six year old spent most of her time flipping through books her father had given her. Her long brown hair often fell into her face while she stared down at whatever she was reading, so Wendy kept it up in a ponytail most of the time. Most of the books she looked at were far above her reading level, having come from the Professor's lab, though many were also filled with colorful illustrations. When she wasn't looking at pictures she was outside playing with her friend Farren. Farren Woods was the only other child who lived in Sandgem Town, so despite their many differences the two girls could often be found together.

* * *

Farren was a tall child for her age. Her ginger hair fell down to her shoulders, framing a small face with mischievous green eyes. Her freckles were more prominent then Wendy's. Farren's was larger and darker, and was spattered across her face and her arms. Wendy's was small and light, like she had tried to cover it with makeup, and they appeared only on her face. The two liked to talk about what they were going to be when they grew up. They never considered that life would take them each down a seperate road. Wendy always assumed Farren would wait for her. Farren always assumed Wendy wouldn't want to come with her. So when Wendy learned of Farren's intentions two months before the older girl's tenth birthday party, she reacted without thinking. At first she held herself together as she questioned her best friend.

"Why are you going?" "When are you going?" "Can you wait for me?" "Why won't you wait for me?" Each question was met with an answer that Wendy did not want to hear.

"I'm going to become a trainer, it's my dream. I'm leaving in two months. It'll be two years until you can go, I can't wait that long. I've waited long enough."

* * *

Wendy tried desperately to stop her best friend from going. She tried to change her mind, and when that failed, tried to guilt trip her into staying. However, trying to manipulate Farren backfired and the two got into a argument a week before Farren was due to leave. Both said things that were better left unsaid. It's unusual how cruel children can be, even to their own friends. A week passed quickly and Farren left without saying goodbye. Wendy just woke up one morning and she was gone. She cried herself to sleep that night, wetting her pillows with her tears. She dreamed of Farren finding better friends, having the time of her life without her. She dreamed of never seeing her again. Her parents tried to help, but Wendy was inconsolable. It took a week for Wendy to accept her friend's decision, and it took much longer for her to hear from Farren again.

* * *

Wendy began to doubt their friendship after her ninth birthday. The two had known each other for two years, that was true, but come her tenth birthday, they'd have been apart for just as long. The day was fast approaching, but Farren had yet to contact Wendy in any way. Still, Wendy looked back on her memories of Farren fondly. Wendy kept herself busy by helping her mother run her clinic and helping her father in his studies. Going to Rowan's lab was her favourite part of the day,because that was the only time when Wendy could stop thinking about Farren completely and focus on what she wanted to do. When she first met Farren she followed her around like a lost puppy. She liked what Farren liked, and she did what Farren did. Wendy saw Farren as the older sister she never had. But now time has made it easier to see the two wanted different things. Farren was probably well on her way to conquering the Sinnoh league, and Wendy never cared for pokemon battles. She was more interested in the pokemon themselves.

* * *

Wendy found a new friend in the shape of a small shinx. It lived in the lab as one of Professor Rowan's pokemon he used for researching. She had seen this one several times over the past month, and was even allowed to name it when it first came in. She chose the name Starlight because it sounded nice, and ,well, she was nine years old. It was a cheerful little pokemon, but it couldn't control its spark much. Wendy always left the lab with her hair standing on end. Wendy found out a week before her tenth birthday that Starlight was being studied because no matter what Rowan and her father tried, the shinx could not evolve. The pokemon was dropped off at the center because the trainer wouldn't spend time on a pokemon that would not grow stronger.

* * *

It was time for Wendy to leave Sandgem. She wasn't sure what she should do. Part of her wanted to find Farren as fast as she could and demand to know why she hadn't visited, or even sent a letter. The other half wanted her to stay put and just live the rest of her life with her parents. It was either go with something new, or stay with something familiar. It was a tough choice, but in the end, Wendy's sense of adventure won over her fears. After she packed her bags and kissed her parents goodbye, she heading to Rowan's lab to receive her starter. She had no intention of using it to battle, however one must always have at least one pokemon while traveling. What waited there instead was a surprise. Rowan had given her the choice of taking Starlight with her instead of one of the three traditional starters. She thanked him many times over before leaving the lab and heading for Route 202. When she stepped onto that dirt path, she made up her mind. She was going to find Farren, and she was going to get answers.


End file.
